criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacob Dawes
"Are you ready, Sarah Jean? Gonna ride the lightning, baby!" Riley Dawes |path = Serial Killer |mo = Dismemberment |status = Deceased |actor = Michael Massee |appearance = Riding the Lightning }} Jacob Dawes was a serial killer who appeared in Riding the Lightning. Background During his childhood, Jacob Dawes was physically abused by his parents. Later in life, he met and married Sarah Jean Mason. During their marriage, they had a son named Riley, and Jacob killed and dismembered at least 14 teenage girls. When the police caught on due to Sarah Jean's anonymous phone call, Jacob told her to kill Riley. Eventually, they were captured, Jacob confessed to the murders, and both were sentenced to death. Riding the Lightning In the events of Riding the Lightning, Jacob was interviewed by Hotch, who would not confess to any more murders, but wanted to play card games. When JJ walked into the interrogation room, Jacob agreed to confess to one more murder for each time that Hotch and JJ won. If he won, he would get to smell JJ's hair. When Hotch declined, JJ agreed for the information. When Hotch won, Jacob told them there were no more girls. Then, the state granted a delay of execution for Sarah Jean because they believed she was innocent, Jacob became enraged and told them where she had buried Riley. When it was discovered that the body was not Riley, but another victim, Ashley Farley, Hotch went back to question Jacob, only to be denied anymore information. When Jacob was being walked to the chair, he began yelling about how Sarah Jean and him were meant to be and die together. That they are "gonna ride the lightning." As Jacob was about to die, Hotch revealed to him that Riley was still alive, and he proved Sarah Jean's innocence, which ruined Jacob's plan to take Sarah Jean with him. Jacob was then executed. Profile A psychiatric evaluation of Jacob done during his imprisonment diagnosed him as a sexual psychopath who craved power, manipulation and control, was incapable of guilt or remorse, and who saw Sarah Jean as merely a possession he could dominate, like his victims. Human sexuality is a complex dynamic consisting of three components, biological, physiological and emotional. Jacob's emotional needs were informed by his mother's long-term emotional and sexual abuse, which informed the template of his love map, and resulted in his disorder. As Jacob was alone during the abuse he suffered, he would logically need to be alone with his victims while torturing them to properly fulfill his fantasies. Modus Operandi Jacob targeted blonde teenage girls and would lure them with promises of marijuana. After abducting them, he took them to the workshop in his garage and tortured them using his tools. After killing them, he dismembered them with the same tools and buried them under the floor. Victims * At least 16 unnamed girls * Ashley Farley * Hillary Dickson * Riley Dawes Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Pedophiles Category:Deceased